


Sto siódma

by SilverWolf13



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Canon Divergence, Disabilities, M/M, MCR inspired, No Serum Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers bez serum, Tłumaczenie na polski
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 13:33:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16285535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverWolf13/pseuds/SilverWolf13
Summary: It takes and it takes, but I keep living anywaysBył jeden list, który nigdy nie został wysłany, dlatego Jim i Dum Dum postanawiają wziąć sprawę w swoje ręce i dostarczyć go.





	Sto siódma

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The 107th](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12933147) by [the_authors_exploits](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_authors_exploits/pseuds/the_authors_exploits). 



> Hej :D Jest to pierwszy ficzek jaki kiedykolwiek przetłumaczyłam, dlatego nie bijcie, starałam się żeby wyszło jak najlepiej :3  
> Jak już się wszyscy domyślają, to fanfiction nie jest moje, ja tutaj tylko tłumaczę, wszelkie pochwały należą się the_authors_exploits

Dojazd na Brooklyn trwa krócej, niż Dum Dum się spodziewał, albo może po prostu chciałby, żeby trwał dłużej... Patrząc na Jima, wydawałoby się, że ten czuje to samo, lecz i tak z torbami przerzuconymi przez ramiona i niewysłanym listem w ręce, ruszają.

Wojna jeszcze się nie skończyła, ale i tak wiele kobiet podchodzi do nich ze łzami w oczach i dziękuje im, ściska im dłonie, pytają, czy mają gdzie się zatrzymać, zjeść, czy czegokolwiek nie potrzebują. Może to współczucie, które wywołuje uszkodzona noga Dum Duma, lub po prostu lojalność dla zielonych mundurów w moro, które noszą; może to fakt, że Jimowi brakuje oka i czterech palców u rąk, albo może to ta pustka w ich duszach, lub duchy przeszłości, które ich nawiedzają.

Uprzejmie odmawiają na każde zaproszenie, to miejsce nie jest dla nich domem. Jim wspominał o powrocie do Fresno, ale Timothy ma przeczucie, że tego nie zrobi.  
Dom nie jest już domem, kto wie, może po prostu rozpuszczą się w powietrzu jak włóczędzy, niemający gdzie się podziać. Są jak zepsute pistolety, nie do użycia.

Jim spogląda na list, jakby chciał upewnić się gdzie idą i Dum Dum opiera się na nim, ściągając nacisk ze swojej słabszej nogi, zerka na ulice, które tętnią życiem. Trąbiące auto sprawia, że ma ochotę złapać Jima i znaleźć osłonę, ale słyszy śmiejącą się kobietę, a na polu walki nikt się nie śmieje, dlatego Dum Dum rozluźnia się, a Jim pyta go jak znaleźć ulicę Leaman Place.

-Oczy nie są już takie, jak kiedyś. - Jim uśmiecha się, jedno z jego oczu mruga, a drugie pozostaje nieruchome, zaszyte na zawsze pod gazą.

Dum Dum prowadzi, Jim nie ma problemu z jego powolnym krokiem, zabiera im to chwilę, przechodzą przez ulice i pytają o kierunek parę razy zanim znajdują ulicę Leaman Place, numer 569. Jest to zniszczony, nieduży dom, posiadający niewiele więcej niż trzy pokoje, ściśnięty pomiędzy innymi, mniejszymi domkami oraz budynkami z apartamentami.

Jim i Dum Dum stoją przy drzwiach w ciszy, niemalże wyzywając się nawzajem, by ten drugi zakłócił spokój gospodarza. Stawiali czoła nazistom, wrogom, których nie mogli spostrzec na polu walki, bagnetom i kulom, ale drewniane drzwi, lub może raczej kartka w dłoni Jima, zatrzymuje ich w miejscu.

Jim puka, po drugiej stronie drzwi słychać ochrypły kaszel chwilę przed tym, jak drzwi otwierają się. Stoi w nich chudy, młody chłopak, ubrany w parę warstw lekko podartych swetrów, czerwony na policzkach z palcami ubrudzonymi węglem, ociera razem swoje ręce i boleśnie przełyka ślinę.

-Czy mogę wam jakoś pomóc? - patrzy na nich z powagą, Jim nie wątpi, że gdyby zapytali to oddałby im swoje swetry, pomimo zimna, które przyniosła ta jesień oraz rozpalającej go gorączki.

Dum Dum odzywa się pierwszy.

-Szukamy... - spogląda na list. - S.Rogers, mamy list do dostarczenia.

-To... to byłbym ja?

Pytanie; niepewność. Dum Dum ledwo to wyłapuje; spodziewali się kobiety, przez sposób w który James rozczulał się mówiąc o swoim "maleństwie czekającym w domu".  
Oczywiście rozgrywał to ostrożnie, zmiękczając "v" w "Steve" w taki sposób, że brzmiało jak "Steph", jakimi głupcami byli komandosi. Ale oni nie będą oceniać, nie po tym wszystkim, więc Jim chrząka i wystawia rękę z pogniecionym listem.

-Uh... Barnes, on... Uh...

Oczy Rogersa rozszerzają się, chłopak wyprostowuje się, trzęsąc się niemiłosiernie i spogląda raz na Jima, raz na Dum Duma.  
-Bucky? Co się stało? Czy wszystko z nim w porządku? - Steve mówi, po czym bierze list, otwiera go i szybko sprawdza jego treść, a następnie pochyla się do przodu z ulgą i z powrotem na nich spogląda. Normalny list.  
-Czy Bucky wróci do domu?

Dum Dum przesuwa się, bardzo boli go noga, ale nie tak bardzo jak serce.  
-Um...

-Bardzo mi przykro... - wtrąca Jim. Jego wzrok wznosi się nad ramię Steve'a, Jim powoli mruga patrząc na szkice porozrzucane po ciemnym pokoju. - Zostaliśmy pojmani, a on... 

Cisza, najwyraźniej żaden z nich nie potrafi tego powiedzieć. Nie muszą tego robić, ponieważ Steve nagle wstrzymuje oddech, na jego twarzy gości niewyobrażalny smutek, a Jim i Dum Dum mają wrażenie, że jego serce rozpada się na milion małych kawałeczków, niczym cienki porcelanowy talerz, upuszczony w eleganckiej restauracji.

-On... - Steve łka, dławi się i odkaszluje, próbuje wyjść na werandę, kiedy wiatr zaczyna się zrywać i Dum Dum przesuwa się, żeby zablokować mu przejście, nie pozwalając mu wyjść. - Nie! On nie...!

-Bardzo mi przykro... - Jim powtarza.

-On wróci do domu! 

Dum Dum papuguje - Jest mi bardzo przykro... - jego słowa są jak maści na śmiertelną ranę. Steve kręci głową.

-On powiedział, że wróci, my… Ja… - ściska list bliżej piersi i Dum Dum nie wie, co innego mógłby dla niego zrobić, niż go przytulić.

Dum Dum owija go swoimi dużymi ramionami i trzyma go blisko klatki piersiowej, podczas gdy Steve płacze; trzymają się nawzajem, Steve rekompensując za kontuzję Dum Duma, a Dum Dum za emocje Steve'a.

Bucky umarł w ramionach Jima, Steve umiera w Dum Duma.

**Author's Note:**

> Mam nadzieję, że Ci się podobało c:  
> Daj znać w komentarzach, są bardzo mile widziane, jeśli widzisz jakiś błąd, daj mi znać, a postaram się go poprawić :3


End file.
